Natsu proposes to Lucy
by Seth622
Summary: It has been five months since Natsu found out that his beloved Lucy is alive and was actually Yuka in disguise. After his heartwarming reunion with Lucy five months ago, he plans to propose to her and make sure he never loses her ever again. This is my first fanfic so i hope you enjoy it. This story was inspired and is dedicated to coolblue2222 for her story "She's dead isn't she?"


**Natsu proposes to Lucy**

It has been five months since Natsu found out that his beloved Lucy is alive and was actually Yuka in disguise. After his heartwarming reunion with Lucy five months ago, he plans to propose to her and make sure he never loses her ever again. **This is my first fanfic so i hope you enjoy it. This story was inspired and is dedicated to coolblue2222 for her story "She's dead isn't she?" I do not own any of the characters of Fairy Tail as they belong to the great Hiro Mashima.**

At the Fairy Tail guild…

The guild was as lively as ever, Cana is drinking booze as usual, Erza eating a strawberry cake, Happy trying to woe Carla, Gajeel picking a fight with Gray (for some reason), and at the bar talking with Mira was the happy couple Natsu and Lucy. "Hey Lucy!" "Yes Natsu? What is it?" asked the blonde mage. "Do you want to take this request?" asked the pink haired dragon slayer. "Let me see." "Requesting mages to find the mystic oasis water said to bring good luck for the sakura (cherry blossom in Japanese) festival. Reward is 840,000 jewels?!" She was so surprised about the amount. "That's great! 840,000 jewels is twelve months worth of rent!" said Natsu. "Yeah your right! Let's do it! But first let me get ready sweetie!" "Oh okay Luce! You get ready, I'll meet you at your apartment in an hour. That sound good?" "Yes it does, so I'll see you then."

And with that Lucy went back to her apartment to get herself ready. But little did she know that there was another reward that Natsu had covered before handing the job request paper to her. "Hey Mira!" "Yes Natsu?" asked the white-haired mage. "Look at this, I kept this reward a secret so that I can surprise her during the sakura festival!" "Really? What is it?" asked Mira. Natsu gave her a toothy grin. "It's a heart-shaped engagement ring that I planned to use to propose to Lucy!" Mirajane couldn't help but squeal in delight. "Oh my! How romantic Natsu!" "Hell Yeah! And I plan to do it when the sakura trees are glowing like a rainbow to make even more romantic!" said the fire mage. At this point Mira was screaming like crazy, which made the guild wonder what was going on. "Nee-chan, is something the matter?" asked Elfman. "Nothing really it's just…" "I'm planning to propose to Lucy at the sakura festival!" shouted out the fire mage. It took about a few minutes before everyone started to cheer for Natsu for his decision. "Natsu! That's being a man right there!" said Elfman.

Everyone had gone up to Natsu to congratulate him and started partying like there's no tomorrow. About an hour past and the pink hair mage left the guild to pick up Lucy at her apartment. "Go for it Natsu!" One of the guild members shouted. Natsu ran as fast as he could to Lucy's.

He had arrived at Lucy's door when suddenly she heard her crying. Natsu got worried and went to see what was wrong. "LUCY! What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked when he saw the blonde mage crying like crazy. "N-Natsu…" she said with a sad voice. He knelt and wrapped his arms in a tight embrace when he saw that she was holding the wig she wore when she was Yuka. "Lucy…" "Don't cry…that's all in the past…just forget about it and focus on the future. You've apologized to everyone already, they know that you were thinking about them so don't cry anymore…they still love you…I love you. Sure you were acting cold to me but that doesn't change the way I feel about you Luce…" With that he takes the wig from her and burns it with his dragon fire. "Luce, I love you, and I mean that from the bottom of my heart…so please stop crying. You look better smiling than you crying." Lucy couldn't help but blush hard when she heard her boyfriend say such loving words to her. Without warning she kissed him while wrapping her arms around his neck. Natsu kissed her back, bringing her closer to him by wrapping his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss.

After awhile they broke apart, both staring into each others eyes. "Thank you... Natsu..." said the blonde mage. "Don't mention it, I'll always be here for you no matter." And with that he leans in to kiss her once more. After wards they made their way to the train station and got on. Natsu no longer had his motion sickness problem, because he found his cure, and it was Lucy. The ride to the Fiore desert where the mystic oasis water was rumored to have been located was a long trip. But Natsu didn't care, he was with the girl he loved so much. "Lucy...just wait...after this mission I'll make sure you know that I'll always be with you...always." whispered Natsu before falling asleep next to Lucy who was also asleep.

**There you have it, the first chapter for this Nalu fanfic. I'll get the next chapter in soon!**


End file.
